Star Studded Fireflies
by uni.space.dam
Summary: As singer Percy Jackson returns from his latest world tour, he stumbles upon a beautiful gray eyed girl. How will it affect him and his career? How will upcoming artist Annabeth Chase react to her new found love of a pair of stunning green eyes and the personality along with them? Rated T/M will decide later, any Mrated chapter will be clearly marked. Characters maybe a little OCC.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Haha new story! Yolo. Still don't know if I'm continuing with other story but I wanna put this up before I forget the idea. Without further ado, I give you, ladies and quentlemen, drum role please... DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

Percy POV

"What's going on New York?" I screamed into my microphone. I was beginning to start my third song, Lighters. The crowd screamed and I saw girls holding 'I love you' and 'Marry me' posters. I smiled at them and ran across the stage giving high fives to my fans. "Alright guys here to help me throw out my latest hit Lighters, please help me bring out a personal friend, Leo Valdez, the Fire!"

Leo's stage rapper name was 'the Fire'. He's been a good friend of mine in this business for a long time. He swaggered out onto the stage, famous purple hat and silver high tops in all their glory. The crowd went wild.

The band started to play and I came in with the first chorus;

"This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

with my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters"

Leo went on with his rap part and I came in here and there singing choruses and riffs. I loved this song, and I hoped everyone else did too. Judging on the crowds reaction, they did. I thought the song was beautiful. It showed what my heart really thought through the chorus saying that we should save one special night for the two of us. The song was written about a girl I had a dream about. She was beautiful. I don't remember a lot, just a pair of piercing gray eyes.

We ran threw two more songs together and I decided it was about time to wrap it up with two last songs. I decided to end this concert singing to a fan so I grabbed my microphone and said, "Alright, before I sing this song we're going send out the spotlight and its going to find a lucky fan who in a couple of minutes will join me on stage." My fans screamed as Travis moved the spotlight back and forth over the crowd. I myself was very curious as to who he'd choose to send up with me.

Travis and his brother Connor are my friends who are in charge of lighting and sound. Travis does the lights and Connor does the sound board dynamics with the amps and the mics. My team is pretty much all made of my close friends who I hung out with even before becoming a star.

Travis swept the spotlight over the crowd as I was explaining how if you were chosen you'd go down your seat aisle and meet my closest body guard, Beckendorf. He will then take you backstage and escort you to where you'll wait until I call you on stage.

The spotlight stopped on a girl with a 'Marry me, I'm in love with you' sign. Joy I thought to myself. She had red hair and light green eyes. They lit up more and she squealed when the light stopped on her. She practically ran over everyone in her row to go meet Beck. Uh oh.

I sang Mirrors while waiting for her to come up to the stage. The crowd went crazy. When my song was finished she ran up to the stage and sat on the stool that they had placed next to me. "Hi," I said to her holding out my hand. "I'm Percy Jackson." Her eyes twinkled and I think she was starting to hyperventilate. "What's your name," I said trying to calm her down. "I-i-I'm Rachel. Hi." She said. I smiled at her and she blushed. She wasn't ugly, and I'd probably date her if she wasn't fan-girling so much. I like girls who are more down to earth. "Its nice to meet you," I said being polite. She smiled and I pulled out my acoustic and set up my head mic. I began to strum and the band joined me.

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you.

I had written the song for my ex-girlfriend Calypso. We dated for three years. We broke out because I figured out that she was just using me as her manager had instructed. She had tried to convince me that it wasn't her idea, so I gave her a second chance. I went to her house once to surprise her after coming home early from my first world tour and she was in her room making out with Luke Castellan on her bed. I wrote her a text, took a picture of them making out and sent it to her saying she and our relationship were dead to me.

As far as I know, they were dating behind my back for three months and are still going strong five months later. The cheat story was the top of the magazines for weeks. Everyone wanted to know why an unpopular ex girlfriend had ever cheated on the Percy Jackson with a mediocre baseball player. I would've wondered the same thing if I had cared. As long as she's happy, I could care less.

As I finished up the song, I thought Rachel's face was going to explode, she was smiling so much. I gave her a quick side hug, waved to the crowd and exited the stage, the crowd still cheering my name. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my neck and my forehead. I grabbed my hat, and a pair of sunglasses and took off with Beck towards the limo that'd be taking me home. We had another limo set up out front to leave five minutes earlier and go in the opposite direction of my mansion in the country. I didn't like having the paparazzi trail me everywhere. As New York was always the last stop on my world tours, my mansion was here about twenty minutes away from the arena and ten minutes away from my recording center. As we took off towards my house, the only thing back on my mind was my beautiful gray eyed dream girl.

Lighters- Bad Meets Evil feat. Bruno Mars

Without you- David Guetta feat. Chris Brown

Mirrors- Justin Timberlake


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Chapter two, here we go!

Annabeth POV

*two days later*

I stepped out of my apartment looking dressed for an occasion. I had a gray and blue dress on the had spaghetti strapped strings braided together to hold it up. It started with a silver gray at the neckline and faded into a deep midnight blue at the bottom. I was also wearing a pain of silver gladiator sandals and had my hair down in its typical unruly curls. Some called them princess curls, but I did not agree with that statement. I wore my owl earnings and a small silver bracelet around my wrist.

You see, there was a party tonight at a bar, held by my boss, Chiron. He was the head of the record company I had just started with and everyone he had signed was supposed to come. As well as some very famous guests. I walked over to my Porsche and drove to the bar. There were a lot of cars already there but I was luckily able to find a parking spot next to a dark green mustang. It was a nice car too. I took some time to admire it before hacking up enough courage to go inside.

The bar was named Olympus and was very high scale. I mean of course there was still dirty dancing, couples making out, and drunk people everywhere, but it was a classy set up. When I walked in, I was greeted by Chiron who looked a bit tipsy but otherwise was fine. He introduced me to some people who I shook hands with, and dismissed me, telling me to have fun.

I plopped down at the bar next to a man with shaggy black hair. I couldn't see his face fully, but he seemed pretty handsome. He was twirling his pinky around the top of the bottle and the way he was sitting told me he had been here in this position for a while. It looked as if he may have been drinking away a memory.

The bartender came over and gave me a smile. "And what can I get you this evening Miss?" "Can I have a Shirley Temple please," I said throwing in a wink. He winked back and mixed my drink. I turned back to studying the man next to me and was startled when I heard a deep voice say, "If you're gonna keep staring at me, you might as well open up a conversation. It would give you more time to check me out."

I blushed slightly and gave the man a half smile. He lifted his head and I caught my breath as I was engrossed with the beauty of his eyes. They were a beautiful green, a green that resembled the sea. There were small flecks of brown and blue in there too. They were offset from his tan complexion and black shaggy hair that hung in his face in a sort of entrancing way. His blue dress shirt had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and heard him catch his breath.

Percy POV

I was sitting a top my bed with my hands in my hair. I had no clue what to wear. It was a bar party, I was most likely going to end up in a bed with out clothes on by the end of the night anyways... But appearance is everything and I wanted to look good considering I'd be seeing my ex girlfriend in two hours as she had been invited to the party also.

Calypso, or Cal as I called her, had been my steady girlfriend forever it seemed. I had no clue how to feel. Apparently shed be bringing Luke along as her date and i , the famous singing sensation, Percy Jackson, had no date. I thought about asking Bianka, my best friend Nico's sister to just go with me, just as friends, but in the end thought against it. She didn't like large crowds or drama, and there would be a lot of both tonight.

So here I was, five minutes before I wanted to leave, sitting shirtless on my bed. I finally just grabbed a blue button up shirt and threw it on. I rolled up the sleeves as long sleeves had never really been my forte. I threw on my sneakers and grabbed my keys before shutting and looking the door to my mansion. I drove my green mustang to the bar and pulled into the parking lot.

I went in and gave Chiron my boss, a man hug and shook hands with his buddies. I waved at some famous people I've met over the years that I didn't know to well, and took a seat at the bar. About halfway into my first drink I saw Calypso and Luke making out in a corner. I sped it up, drinking away my problems, and was into my third when a woman sat on the stool next to mine at the bar. She looked over at me before ordering her drink and then sat there analyzing me for a good five minutes.

I have to admit, the woman was breathtaking. Her hair was blond and curled to protection and had to be natural. Her dress was understated yet flawless, and she had this vibe of intelligence surrounding her figure. She was gorgeous and had a perfect complexion and a curvy body. Beautiful. She blushed when I said, " If you're gonna keep staring at me, you might as well open up a conversation. It would give you more time to check me out." I smiled at her and when she tucked a piece of perfect blond hair behind her ear I was shocked.

My silver eyed dream girl was sitting right beside me.


	3. From me to you

A/n: Hey guys, this will be going up on both of my most recent stories in progress. I'm pausing both stories for the summer since I have so many things going on. Between spending time with family and going to summer camps, I feel as if it would be wrong to keep you out of the loop. I may be uploading some one-shots this summer, but for now my stories are on pause. I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and stuck by me and reviewed. I love writing and reading your thoughts on my pieces warms my heart. I love you guys and I want to encourage you to keep reviewing. Thank you for being who you are.

Love,

.dam, aka Rachel. 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hehe hi... I missed you guys... :)

Percy POV

I gasped at her beauty. I was frozen to say the least. I had thought my dream girl had been just that, a dream. I was so glad I was wrong. She was gorgeous. She blushed, and my face paled as I realized I had said that out loud.

"Thank you," she said still blushing. The bartender passed her her drink and she took a sip of it. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Looking past the girl I saw Calypso look my way and recognition flashed in her eyes. She leaned towards Luke and whispered something in her ear. My eyes widened in fright as I realized they were going to come over here.

I looked back to the blonde and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "My ex girlfriend is here and she's about to come over and talk to me, would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend? Please? I'll do anything, money, recognition, favors... Please." I whisper-begged her.

I could see the gears turning in her head before she looked in the direction of Calypso walking towards us, Luke trailing behind her. She looked back at me and I must have looked pretty desperate because she gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss my lips. It was a chaste kiss but I could feel a spark flash between us.

As Calypso got closer, the girl moved her lips from mine to drag down my collarbone to suck my pulse mark on my neck. I shivered as she peppered kisses up my neck to my ear. She sucked on my earlobe a bit before whispering "Annabeth" in my ear.

"Perseus, but you can call my Percy if you want," I managed to say quietly as she was still kissing my neck. Calypso came right up to us and Annabeth moved her lips back to mine for a quick kiss before moving away a bit. I reached my arm out ands put it around her waste, feeling her shudder and smirking in her direction before I turned to look at Calypso and Luke.

"Hey Percy, its been awhile," Calypso said to me as Luke wrapped an arm around her and sharply smirked in my direction, as if showing off and challenging me at the same time. "Hey," I said back with a bored look on my face.

"Of course you remember Luke," she said. "How could I forget," I mumbled angrily, trying not to show that she'd gotten to me. Annabeth must have noticed me tense because she rested her hand on my thigh and began to draw circles with her thumb, successfully calming me down.

Luke seemed to notice Annabeth for the first time for I saw him checking her out, most likely mentally undressing her. "Who's your friend, Jackson?" Luke said before licking his lips and winking at Annabeth. I snuck a look at her and she looked disgusted by his presence. I smirked and said, "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth." She smiled up at me before turning to Calypso and put on a calm smile.

She reached out her hand, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." Calypso took her hand and shook it hard but Annabeth showed no sign of weakness. "What a pretty slut you found Perce. Where ever did you find her? Trashy are us?" Calypso said.

My eyes widened and I thought for sure that Annabeth was going to beat the shit out of her. I was going to defend her before she raised an eyebrow and said, "Actually we met three months ago at a lunch. We were at that new restaurant, the Big House? Yeah he was at the grand opening with a couple of friends and I was the head architect in charge of the building so I was obviously there. Our eyes met from across the room and after he was done with his food and his friends had left, he came over to my table and started talking to me. From there we just hit it off."

My mind was officially blown. Not only was she able to come up with that so easily, but half of it was true. I had gone to the opening of the Big House and I did remember seeing a blonde woman who resembled Annabeth be presented as the head architect. I had never put it together. I guess she had recognized me. I was with Nico and Thalia that night. Nico is my cousin and we share a lake house and an apartment. I took him on as my song writer right after I signed my first record contract. He's been with me the entire ride.

Thalia is one of my best friends and Nico's too. They both 'secretly' love each other which is funny because the only one that its a secret from is themselves. They always flirt and sometimes its annoying how they never know what's going on.

I smiled at Annabeth trying to mask my amazement. I looked up at Calypso to see her trying to murder Annabeth with her eyes. Annabeth just smiled pleasantly at her. She turned my head towards her and kissed me signalling to Calypso and Luke that the conversation was over.

I slowly opened my eyes still kissing Annabeth and watched Calypso lead Luke, who was checking out every girl they passed, out the door. I closed my eyes once again and returned to the kiss. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me permission by opening her mouth. Our tongues tangled together battling for dominance.

We separated moments later to breathe. I leaned my forehead against hers and looked right into her eyes. "I believe I owe you a favor," I whispered against her lips. I don't know if it was me or the alcohol speaking but the next thing I said surprised us both. "Or we could just forget the favor and I can make it up to you tonight." I blushed and looked down and she froze. She blinked, then replied with something I really wasn't expecting.

"I'm sober enough to drive, let's go to my house."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Have I ever mentioned that I love it when y'all review? I have? Well I'm still going to say it again. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews :)

Annabeth POV

Percy pushed me up against my car kissing me roughly. I kissed him back but pushed back after a couple minutes. He gave me a look of uncertainty before running his fingers through his hair and looking at me with shame written on his features.

"You should probably know that I don't usually go home with people after I just met them for the first time," he said looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back. "I must be pretty special then," I said and he laughed.

I climbed into the drivers seat and turned the car on. Percy looked unsure of what to do. I laughed, "Okay so you make out with me and push me up against the Porsche but you're still standing outside my car acting shy? You're to cute, get your ass in the car." I smirked when he all but threw himself into the car.

He buckled his seatbelt and we took off towards my house. A short ways into the drive I saw Percy get this sly look on his face and smirked at me. I shook my head at him and turned back to the road. Suddenly he rested his hand on my thigh. I looked over at him in shock but he was just looking at the road ahead of us. I rolled my eyes and went back to driving.

About five minutes before we would reach my house, his hand slowly moved up my leg trying to be discreet. Little did he know, it took every fiber in my being to not moan or take my eyes off the road. I took one hand off the wheel and grabbed his before he could reach his desired destination. I shot him a side glare and he just shrugged with an innocent expression drawn on his face.

We reached my house and I pulled my car into rrr underground swing garage. We got out of the car and I led him to the elevator. See the house that I shared with my best friend was huge. We both graduated from the same college and were dorm mates. My apartment that I rented myself was pretty small, only having one bedroom, but it was much closer to the recording company than my house.

My house was styled partially by myself as the architect and partially byone of my best friends Silena who was an interior designer. It was a clean-lined, cantilevered structure that appears to float over a waterfall. The facade of the house was made of quarried stone, bringing it into harmony with the landscape as it tastily looked carved into the hillside. It had many terraces that overlooked the hill and waterfall.

The interior of the house featured versions of blacks, reds, and whites. The walls all flowed together and the rooms all had cohesion. From the black and white bathrooms, black and ivory themed living room with red leather furniture, and the red and white themed kitchen the whole house screamed classic yet modern. The outside of the house looked blended and natural yet the inside looked inventive and chic. It was a perfect compromise between me and Silena. She wanted the whole house looking dream house barbie, and I wanted it one hundred percent natural. My roommate brought in her own taste by adding the classic twist on the house.

Overall, I loved the house, it was beautiful and perfect for us. Everything went together until you got to our bedrooms. Mine was silver and blue themed with navy carpeting. We also had multiple guest rooms ranging from green and white to ocean blue. There was an indoor gym with a small track (8 laps was a mile), an indoor basketball court, an indoor and an outdoor pool, numerous Jacuzzis, and a closet in the basement big enough to be a mini mall (clearly Silena's addition).

As well as being an interior designer, Silena was also a fashion consultant and part time model. She lived with us in her fortress of pink and gold when she wasn't traveling the country. Silena was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She definitely had the body of a model and was nice to everyone she met. She was very smart and caring, a great friend.

We went up the elevator and had walked into the living room before continuing where we had left off. Our lips immediately reattached and I threw my hands around his neck as he placed his on my hips. Our tongues battled for dominance and his hands slid to the back sides of my thighs. He lifted my legs and I replayed by wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against one of the walls in the living room and attacked my neck. I gasped and groaned as I tossed my head back and arched my back. I opened my eyes for second and was scared to death.

"Holy shit," I managed. Percy stopped and looked up at me. "Uh um, hi guys." I said as I noticed three of my best friends sitting in the kitchen sitting at the counter staring wide eyed at us, mouths gaping open.

"Damn it," Percy muttered. "What a way for me to meet your friends," he said lowering my legs back to the ground. I looked at him and gave him a guilty smile, "Guess I kind of forgot that my friends said they'd be here, oops?" He just chuckled and swished his hair to one side.

I heard two gasps from my friends when he did that and two consecutive voices yell Percy's name at the same time. Silena looked shocked.

"Thalia? Nico? You know Annabeth/Percy?" Percy and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other, them, and then back to each other. The two of them burst out laughing and told them the story of how they met and how they stood up to Calypso and Luke. Thalia and Nico look amused but Silena just looked confused at their whirlwind romance.

"So wait, you know Percy Jackson," Silena asked. _Facepalm_.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: On the road again... K so I mentioned this on my other fanfic but like I said, updates will be scattered since school is starting up again. Y'all have commented some interesting ideas on other things I've written, if you ever have ideas for my stories, I'm open for suggestions. Help a girl out... Love youuu

Thalia POV

As you might be able to imagine, Nico and I were a bit surprised when Annabeth crashed into our shared apartment making out with a stranger we'd never been introduced to. He picked her up and pinned her to a wall. I didn't even think they were going to make it up the stairs at the rate they were going. They were probably going to start having sex soon if we didn't interrupt.

Luckily Annabeth's list lidded eyes saw us sitting there with wide eyes and had a moment of clarity. She gasped and mumbled. Her friend let her down and they had a quiet conversation before we could see them I intertwine their hands and turned to us. The man swept his messy hair out of his eyes and Nico and I simultaneously yelled Percy's name in shock.

To say I was surprised was an understatement but somewhere deep in my mind I wondered how it was possible for Annabeth and Percy to have never met before, I mean they were both my best friends but I guess I never thought of bringing them together. I mean Percy is carefree and Annabeth is sort of a control freak (don't tell her I said that).

But when they told us their story I could immediately tell that they were perfect for each other, I mean they evened each other out. I smiled at them and could tell that Nico had come to same conclusion as I had. Silena just had to ruin the moment.

"So wait, you know Percy Jackson?" Oh my god Silena. Were you not just listening to their whole story? I rolled my eyes and we re-explained for Silena. "Ohhh okay," she said finally understanding after the third time. I just laughed to myself. Sil was really smart sometimes, like with love or fashion advice but she was a total fangirl over celebrities.

I rolled my eyes again and turned back to Annabeth and Percy. "So are you guys going to return to going at it in our living room or can we order some pizza," I asked and Percy and Annabeth blushed. Nico just laughed and Silena smiled at their blushing faces. I left the room with my cell phone to call the pizza parlor. I walked back into room calling out to the guys, "Y'all want garlic knots?" Percy and Nico nodded excitedly. "Alright food will be ready for pick up in 45 minutes," I said.

"I'll just text Beckendorf and have him pick it up and bring it here. We were supposed to hang out after the party anyways. You guys don't mind right?" Percy asked. We all shook our heads and shrugged.

***time lapse to an hour later***

Annabeth POV

Later on a large man knocked on the door. It wasn't that he was large like fat, he was large like tall and pure muscle. He was probably around 6'4 or 6'5 and his biceps looked about as big as my head. He could probably bench a hundred me's and never break a sweat. I looked up at him in shock and utter amazement at his size. He looked young, probably around our age. He had deep brown eyes and brownish black hair. He was handsome in a hardcore blacksmith kind of way.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt with SECURITY written on the back in white letters. I assumed that this must be Percy's security guard. Speaking of, Percy came up beside me smiling a hand around my waist and brightened up a bit at the sight of Beckendorf. I don't know if he was excited about his friend being here or the prospect of food.

After a quick handshake to our guest Percy's eyes widened at the bag Beckendorf was carrying with "Slice of Heaven" written on the side. He quickly snatched the bag and ran to the dining room. I guess that answers my previous question...

I laughed and let Beckendorf in and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's... Friend?" I said, not quite sure what Percy and I were.

He chuckled, "It looks like you might be a bit more then that," he said and I blushed. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me Beck or Beckendorf." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, come on in." We walked into my dining room and everyone looked up at us. Thalia waved at Beck and Nico just nodded his head in acknowledgement. I heard Silena gasp and I looked at her to see her eyes wide. I saw her blush and try to discreetly check him out. I smirked when I looked at Beck and saw that he was just as taken with Silena. I nudged him and he blushed.

"Um hi, I'm Charles Beckendorf," he said to Silena. "I'm Silena," she said back just as starstruck. I smiled at their faces knowing that it wouldn't be soon before Silena was gushing about how hot she thought he was. I looked over at Thalia seeing that she'd come to the same conclusion and groaned throwing her head on the table. Everyone else looked at Thals in surprise as I just laughed at her face. Percy and Nico looked at us with amused expressions while Sil and Beck just looked confused.

We all dug into food. Sitting around laughing with my friends and eating pizza was one of my favorite ways to spend a Saturday night. It sure beats all those forever nights I spent studying in college. We spent the rest of the night just sitting around sharing stories.

I got up a while later to throw away the boxes and containers full of wing bones and pizza grease. The six of us managed to finish two large pizzas, two dozen garlic knots, and three dozen wings. Percy must have followed me into the kitchen because when I turned around from shoving things down the trash chute. I gasped when he picked me up and sat me on the counter. He kissed me once on the lips before trailing kisses to my neck where he proceeded to suck until he forced a gasp from my lips.

He went back to kissing my lips and his hands went to my hips as mine threaded into his hair.

"Oh come on Annie, I use those counters. You don't see me having sex on your desk," Thalia said with her arms crossed and Nico laughed. I just flipped her off before kissing Percy once more and then hopping off the counter. I grabbed his hand before leading him back into the dining room with our friends.

"We should watch a movie," Silena said and we all agreed and headed to the cinema room. "Oh come on, let's spice up this movie experience, how about every time they say a certain word in the movie you have to kiss someone," Silena said. Percy smirked at me and took my hand, "I call Annabeth!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Silena and Beckendorf looked at each other, blushed and then sat together on the couch. Percy sat on one of the cushy red chairs that reclined mechanically. I sat on his lap and curled into him. Nico looked around, his eyes finally landing on Thalia who was doing her best not to look at him. "What are we supposed to do," Nico asked us.

I smirked at Percy before opening my mouth to answer and was quickly cut off by Thalia who was blushing and said, "I'll just go grab like a teddy bear or something..." I could see a quick flash of disappointment in Nico's eyes before it was gone and Thanks left to her room. She returned a couple minutes later with a stuffed bear and went to our movie cabinet.

"Alright, we need movie suggestions," she said. Percy's face immediately turned to excitement and he looked like a little kid. I smiled him and he practically yelled "Finding Nemo! We could use Nemo's name, they say it enough." We all just rolled our eyes and Thalia popped the DVD in the Bluray machine.

I was amazed at how intreged Percy was with the children's movie, I just watched him and laughed as he'd yell "Nemo," kiss me, and then go back to the movie. Somewhere around the end of the movie, Thalia fell asleep and I noticed that Sil and Beck were holding hands. As the movie ended, Percy turned and kissed me one last time before turning back to our friends.

We saw Nico look adoringly over at Thalia who was lightly snoring and picked her up, claiming he was taking her up to bed. We all said goodnight to Beckendorf and Silena walked him to the door to say goodnight. I just looked at Percy and pulled him up.

"I'd say to go home, but half of me thinks you're to tired to drive, and the other half wants you to stay anyway. Plus, your car is still at the bar." I say to him. He just smiles and takes my hand. I lead him to my bedroom and leave him to go change and brush my teeth. I come out and see him sitting shirtless, curled up in my blankets. I just smiled, shook my head and climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed my forehead before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
